With the continuous development of science and technologies, network communications technologies are rapidly developed, which can support not only broadband network services, but also real-time voice services.
Nowadays, in network communications technologies, a remote node device disposed nearby a client device, and a central node device such as a network server used for communication forwarding are included. An interface circuit unit, an analog-to-digital conversion unit/a digital-to-analog conversion unit, a digital signal processing unit, a forwarding unit, and the like are mainly configured for the remote node device.
However, for the digital signal processing unit such as a digital signal processor (DSP) in the prior art, with the continuous improvement of network transmission technologies, the digital signal processing unit needs to be continuously updated and maintained. Because remote node devices are independently disposed nearby a client device in a scattered manner, a problem that operation and maintenance management of the remote node devices is complex exists; in addition, as a quantity of remote node devices increases, operation and maintenance management of the remote node devices is more complex. As can be seen, currently, a technical problem that operation and maintenance management of a remote node device is complex exists.